blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolt-Action Rifle
The (BAR) is a Primary Receiver in Blacklight: Retribution. Its counterpart in Blacklight Tango Down is the Sniper Rifle. Weapon Overview |damage=175 |ammo=5/20 |reloadspeed=4.37 |firemode=Bolt-Action |firerate=60 |zoom=1.30 |spreadaim=0.00 |spreadhip=6.88 |spreadmove=13.21 |scopein=0.22 |recoil=18.06 |range=80/130 |runspeed=7.20 }}The Bolt-Action Rifle is a customizable long-range weapon and excels in large maps or in maps where both teams will remain relatively stationary, e.g. Safehold. This rifle is best employed across long open spaces. The Bolt-Action Rifle is one of three Primary Receivers whose ammunition is cycled after each shot, the other two being the Anti-Materiel Rifle and the Compound Bow. This results in an extremely low fire rate compared to other in-game receivers. However, such a slow firerate is made up for by the rifle's high damage per shot, starting out at 175 damage by default. While not enough to guarantee a kill against an enemy player in default Armor, headshots will still kill in one hit. Further customization can be used to increase the weapon's damage to 195, at which point the damage bonus is capped and cannot be further increased by any means besides using Incendiary Ammo. Tactics Whenever possible, avoid close quarter encounters. While a powerful weapon at range, the Bolt-Action Rifle suffers in short distances. In general, avoid small maps like HeloDeck, and equip an able secondary receiver. For example, the Revolver, with its high damage per bullet can be used to to finish off wounded foes. Alternatively, a Machine Pistol, with its high rate of fire and mobility can help win close-quarter fights. The Shotgun is also an effective weapon in close-quarter fights. Remember to switch to your secondary when hacking nodes, so that you may better defend yourself in case hostiles decide to show up. When sniping with the Bolt-Action Rifle, plan ahead of time using your HRV and pick your targets wisely. Prioritize lone or injured enemies over entire squads. If playing on a team, remember to take up firing positions just behind the front line to assist your teammates and don't forget to move up when your squad pushes through. Like the Light Machine Gun, the Bolt-Action Rifle has a lengthy reload time. With a 5-round magazine, remember to find cover and reload, both during and after firefights. Although camping in a single area may be tempting, you may find yourself being hunted down by enemies eager for vengeance. Stay on the move and change positions according to the flow of the match. If caught in an unfavorable situation and a hostile has you in his sights at close range, resist the urge to quick-scope or hip fire. Trying to use a Bolt-Action Rifle at close range requires a great deal of skill and sometimes even luck. Although the Bolt-Action Rifle may be customized to better suit close-quarters and strafe-sniping by reducing move spread to a minimum at the penalty of decreased damage and fire rate, you will be more successful switching to your secondary and firing several shots. An effective method of using a Bolt-Action rifle in closer quarters is to set the crosshair to static. This can be done by from the Settings menu. The Static Crosshair option is normally disabled by default. When this setting is enabled, the crosshair will remain closed and will not bloom when moving or firing. Quickly scope in and fire once the crosshair is aligned to your target. Tips * The has a unique feature where the fire rate will increase as parts that reduce recoil are added. Players can raise the 's fire rate to a maximum of 80 with recoil reducing parts. * Rarely, headshots will not one hit kill every opponent. Some armor builds can withstand a headshot: For example, a minimum damage (175 damage) cannot one-shot a 242 health build with an ArmCom Ta.UX001 Prototype helmet (25% headshot protection): 242 - ((160*2) - (160*2*0.25)) = 2 * Carry a reliable secondary like a Machine Pistol or a Shotgun just in case you encounter someone at close ranges or to finish off an opponent. * The maximum damage for the Bolt-Action Rifle can be brought up to 195 damage with the ArmCom Power Muzzle and Krane Heavy Assault Barrel attachments equipped. If Incendiary Rounds are also equipped, each bullet will deal an additional 10 damage over time, 195+10=205. This allows you to kill players (with 205 health or less) with one body shot, granted the target does not have Incendiary Protection Gear equipped. Most player builds will have 205 health or less. Ammunition There are 5 different Bolt-Action Rifle Mags available. Price * Permanent: Free Premade Variants These premade versions of the Bolt-Action Rifle were purchasable as stand-alone weapons in the Marketplace on the PC before the Parity Patch was released. *Krane BP-15 'Tomahawk' *Titan 'Duchess' BAR (Hero Weapon of The Duchess - S. Bertolette) *Titan RAS-6 Warlord *Titan RXL 'Vanquisher' *Titan VG 'Unstoppable' *Vulcan ACP-3 Commando Trivia *Although Bolt-Action rifles have existed in history since the 1830's, with the earliest example being the Dreyse Needle Gun of the Prussian Army, the in-game weapon appears to be based on the CheyTac Intervention and the Remington MSR, both being very accurate systems designed for long-distance combat. Appearances * Blacklight: Tango Down (first appearance, named Sniper Rifle) * Blacklight: Retribution See Also * Combat Rifle Gallery Krane BP-15 'Tomahawk'.jpg|The Krane BP-15 'Tomahawk' premade Titan 'Duchess' BAR.jpg|Hero weapon of The Duchess - S. Bertolette Purple Bolt-Action Spree.jpg|Customized in-game BAR.jpg| original description de:Scharfschützengewehr Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Primary Weapon Category:Receivers Category:Bolt-Action Rifle Category:Primary Receivers